Midna (SSBGA)
This page is for Midna in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Midna is a Twili from the Twilight Realm, first appearing in 2006's Wii game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She appears as the ninth unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. How to Unlock *Play 360 Vs. Matches. *Collect 250 different Trophies. *Get Midna to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Midna, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Midna is one of the Twili, a race descended from wielders of powerful and evil magic who were banished to an alternate dimension by the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. Midna, like all creatures from the Twilight Realm, cannot tolerate light and hides in Link's shadow when he is in the Light World. Fitting with her dark nature, she has a playfully mischievous sense of humor and shows a somewhat cynical demeanor during most of the game. Midna has a plethora of abilities. She mostly utilizes black magic, being a Twili, but can also open Twilight Portals and psychokenesis. Most of her magical abilities feature her hair taking on the shape of an arm, or having some other relation. Attributes Midna is a mediumweight and has the fastest falling speed than any other mediumwight, due to her heavy crown. She is small in size, but her attacks can be very powerful and as a result, she is one of the stronger characters. Nearly all of her Special Moves involve using black magic. She also uses teleportation, her hair and various techniques in her moveset. Most of her Special Moves are effective only on ground. Her Smash attacks and tilts are very powerful for her size, similarly to Lucas. In most of them, she uses her heavy crown or physical attacks with her arms and legs. Midna has some slow attacks and is also slow herself, though some of them are quick. She has bad recovery due to her weight. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Punches twice, then does a spinning kick with terrible range. 3%, 3%, 5% *Side Tilt - Hits twice with her crown forward. 8% *Up Tilt - Swipes upwards with her hair. 13% *Down Tilt - Thrusts forward with her crown. 11% *Dash Attack - Spins around, hitting with her arms which unleash black magic. 9% Smash *Side Smash - Creates a fist with her hair and punches forward. 23% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Twirls around, delivering multiple hits with her crown. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Creates a fist with her hair and punches on both sides. 25% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Gets up and kicks with both legs together. 7% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Does like a little breakdance, kicking, as he gets up. 9% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Spins around, hitting with her crown. 9% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Hits with her hair on both sides. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Flaps her hair on both sides. 9% *Forward Aerial - Uses her hair like a whip in front of her. 9% *Back Aerial - Creates black magic orbs from her palm. 17% *Up Aerial - Swipes her hair upwards like a whip. 11% *Down Aerial - Spins downwards like a drill, hitting with her crown. 15% (max) Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Grabs opponents with her hair and zapps them with black magic. 2% *Forward Throw - Throws opponents to the ground in front of her, sending them forward. 8% *Back Throw - Bangs opponent three times on the ground with her her, sending them behind her in the fourth. 10% *Up Throw - Twirls opponent and throws them upwards. 10% *Down Throw - Spins around three times with the opponent shoveled on the ground with her hair. 15% Special Moves Taunts *Side - Makes her hair into a hand which waves its finger to her opponent forward. *Up - Levitates and laughs, similarly to her render above. *Down - Hisses to the foe. Idle Animations *Levitates and yawns. *Takes a pose and stretches. Entrance Comes out of a Twilight Portal from the ground. Wins *Takes a pose. *Leviates and takes a pose. *Does some black magic tricks, then takes a pose. Loses Claps to the winner with an angry face. Victory Theme The Legend of Zelda Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse